


Fighting for Gold

by sebaciel_on_ice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grand Prix Final, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Language, based on yuzuru hanyu's injury, phichit is always ready for pictures, sorry I hate JJ, viktuuri, worried viktor, yurio is friends with yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebaciel_on_ice/pseuds/sebaciel_on_ice
Summary: When Yuuri is injured during warm-up, will he still be able to win the gold and win Viktor's hand in marriage?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't spend a lot of time editing this and I didn't have a beta so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> This idea was based on a video I was watching of Figure skating accidents when I saw Yuzuru Hanyu get injured before the Cup of China during warm up. The video of this accident is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jf84VzlzLhI

Skaters were flying across the ice as they were warming up and getting their last moments of practice in before the last leg of Grand Prix Final began. It was a stressful time for most, as the competition would begin in less than 20 minutes. This would determine who the champion was, and the scores of the competitors were close after the short program. Yuuri was out near the center practicing his jumps and spins, making sure he would land them all properly. He had been improving at his quads, but it couldn’t hurt to get in the extra practice. However, all the activity going on around him wasn’t helping him focus. Yuuri actually had a rather deep hatred of group practice. The thought of being surrounded by all of these people gave him a sense of claustrophobia at times. He glanced over at his coach Viktor to try and calm his nerves. The Russian man waved excitedly from the side of the rink. He turned to wave back, but he never got the chance to. 

All of the sudden, a blinding flash of pain struck him and he collapsed onto the ice. He was standing one minute and down the next. Yuuri had no idea what happened, but he knew the pain was unbearable. His vision was getting patchy and everything he looked at had a halo of light surrounding it. He was acutely aware of something wet dripping down his neck. He was almost certain it was blood, but was it his own? He could barely breathe because the pain was so intense. Is this what it feels like to die? Is this really how all of his hard work was going to end? He was beginning to succumb to the nausea and the wave of darkness that kept trying to wash over him every time he blinked. His eyelids were nearly impossible to keep open and the cold of the ice was getting to be too much. Yuuri closed his eyes for a second, and everything went black. 

____________________________________

Viktor, who had witnessed the crash, yearned to run out onto the ice to be by the young skater’s side. His mind was clouded with worry and rage the moment he saw Yuuri’s face get struck by the blade of another skater. Why is no one helping him? Why did the skater who injured him walk away as though nothing happened? Viktor was beyond enraged at the lack of care Yuuri was receiving after such a violent injury. Forget the competition, forget winning, he just wanted his Katsudon to be okay. The longer he looked, the less Yuuri seemed to move, and the more panicked Viktor got. He couldn’t stand by and just do nothing, but he couldn’t seem to make himself move either.

Ten minutes passed and still no one went over to see if Yuuri was okay. Viktor was no use, as he was paralyzed with terror at the thought of losing his student and his lover. He stood with his head in his hands wondering when this nightmare would end.

“These morons! Are they blind?!?” Yuri Plisetsky screamed as he pulled his skate guards off and sprinted across the ice to where Yuuri lay. 

“Damnit Piggy! Why aren’t you awake?!” He would never admit to Viktor that he thought of the injured skater as a friend, but after what had transpired between the two during the season he couldn’t help but worry. They had grown closer after the Rostelecom Cup in Viktor’s absence. Yuri knew that with the drama over Makkachin, Viktor would probably forget Yuuri’s birthday so he tried to make up for it because he knew how hurtful it is to have your birthday forgotten. Now, seeing his former rival laid out on the ice, he felt himself truly caring about the Japanese skater.

“Will someone get a fucking medic already!?!” he shouted, startling everyone that was still on the ice. His shouting also brought Viktor back into reality. As if given a jolt of electricity, Viktor hurried to join Yuri next to his beloved student on the rink. Yuuri looked so pale, and the trail of blood running down his neck was in stark contrast against the ghostly skin. Viktor pressed his hand against his mouth at the sight, unable to process what he was seeing. Yuuri was so still Viktor almost started to doubt if he was still alive. That thought terrified him. He couldn’t bear to lose the younger male, not when all he had been thinking about for the past few days was marrying him once the final was over. Yuuri was the love of his life, so he couldn’t leave him now, Viktor wouldn’t allow it.

____________________________________

Finally, a team of medics walked across the ice to the boy. They cleared the other competitors off of the ice, so they had more room to bring Yuuri off. Despite protests, they also made Yuri and Viktor leave so they had room to work without two angry Russian men threatening to kill them. They examined the fallen skater carefully, not wanting to move him too soon to prevent further injury. They waved something under his nose in an attempt to revive him, and sure enough, he slowly came around. 

“Are you able to stand?” one of the medics asked Yuuri.

“I think so,” the skater said slowly sitting up. As he did, he became painfully aware of how sore his head and neck were. With the assistance of the medics, he raised himself to a standing position. Slowly he began to skate around, keeping his head down. He couldn’t let this stop him from competing so he had to make sure that he physically could skate. 

“Please follow us, we need to get you checked out and treat your injuries,” the older medic said placing his hand on Yuuri’s back. The injured skater acquiesced and skated toward the entrance where Viktor was waiting with tears in his eyes. 

“Yuuri! Thank God you’re okay! We’ll get you to a doctor right away. I’ll take you to the best doctor in the world! Don’t worry, everything will be okay,” his coach said enthusiastically. 

“Viktor, I don’t need a doctor. I’m going to get bandaged up so I can be ready to skate when my name gets called. I am not throwing away my chances at gold!” _Or at marrying you_ , Yuuri thought. 

“Yuuri no, I care about you. Put your health first, please. You can compete next year,” Viktor begged. He didn’t want to see Yuuri hurt himself permanently over this. Too many skaters push themselves too far and end their careers by ignoring injuries.

Yuuri allowed the medics to lead him to the back, ignoring Viktor’s protests about how his health was more important than winning and that there was always next year. Once he was at the first aid station, he finally had a chance to see himself. He couldn’t help but gasp. Now he understood why Viktor seemed so worried. There was blood caked on his face and down his neck, coming from a long gash on the back of his head. His eye was bruised and swollen beyond recognition. To be fair, he looked a lot worse than he felt. He knew deep down that Viktor was right, and that skating was a bad idea, but his fiancé had said that he would marry Yuuri once he won a gold medal. He couldn’t lose that chance and risk Viktor changing his mind if he peaked now and was never able to win gold in the future.

________________________________

Once Yuuri’s head was bandaged, it was almost time for him to take the ice. He was out in time to see Yurio’s free skate performance. It was the 15-year-old’s best performance so far, and the Japanese skater had a feeling that it might even be enough to defeat King Ego (aka JJ). The performance finished with a dramatic flair that only Yurio could manage. Yuuri smiled at the young Russian as he got off the ice. 

“Yuri! Oh my gods! That was fantastic! You were amazing out there,” he said grinning.

“Whatever, Katsudon. I’m just glad you can still compete so I can kick your ass at this competition,” the angry teen said, not suppressing the smile that threatened to bloom on his face. No matter how much he wanted to hate the other Yuuri, he couldn’t. After that accident, his worry confirmed that he actually cared about the older skater. He wouldn’t admit that he was still worried that something would happen to the man due to the head injury he received. He walked away glancing behind him to see Yuuri stepping out onto the ice.

Yuuri felt his legs shaking when he stepped out onto the ice, he knew at this rate he wouldn’t get through his routine without falling but he hoped he could make up for it with his performance. He stood in the center of the ice with the whole audience watching in anticipation. The first note of the music rang out and he began to glide across the ice. He couldn’t see what he was doing because everything was more blurry than usual, so he chose to let his muscle memory do all the work. He felt himself move with the music as his first jump approached. He pushed himself into the air with all the strength he could manage. He made his rotations, but he landed on the ice after the quad salchow. He pushed himself back up and kept going. He would not lose. 

Things were looking bad as he kept missing jump after jump, with very few moments of redemption between. He had to keep pushing to get points back. His last jump was supposed to be a triple toe loop, triple flip combination but he knew that wasn’t enough to have a chance at gold. Gathering all the energy and focus that he could manage, he pushed himself into his jump, which was now a quad axel. He landed it! He went into the second jump, now a quad flip. He was soaring in the air and his blade touched down perfectly. He managed to land his quad flip! He might have redeemed himself. He added a triple toe loop and went into a combination spin to finish. He was breathing hard, but he was proud. Even if he didn’t win, he did better than he had last time despite the fact he could barely stand. 

He skated toward the kiss and cry, where Viktor waited. As he got there he slowed down, not sure whether he would get yelled at or get a hug. He got neither. When he came to a stop, Viktor got down on one knee and held out a small box containing a silver band with small diamonds.

“Yuuri, you have given me so much these past 8 months. I have never woken up every day with so much excitement until I met you. You continue to surprise me every minute of every day, and I never want to lose that. I know we’re already engaged, but I wanted to do it more properly. With that said, **Yuuri Katsuki will you marry me?** ” Viktor smiled up at his stunned student.

“Viktor… I… Yes! Of course I will!” He all but shouted as he flung himself into the arms of his coach, his idol, and his soon to be husband. Phichit, who had been watching from around the corner, didn’t hesitate to take pictures and a video of the moment knowing the two would thank him later.

“ **Ты - моя любовь на всю жизнь** , Yuuri,” Viktor said fondly.

“ **Я тоже тебя люблю** ,” replied Yuuri. He had secretly been learning Russian to surprise Viktor, and from the look on his face, it had more than worked. Viktor leaned in and kissed him firmly on the lips to the cheers of thousands at the arena before walking with him to sit down and wait for the score to be announced. 

_______________________

In the end, Yuuri came in second, behind Yurio. But he beat out JJ who was complaining that ‘the king should not have been dethroned.’ Afterward, at the gala, everyone had a great time watching Yuuri and Viktor perform a strip tease (Chris brought a pole just in case). It was a huge celebration of the past, the present, and all of the things to come in the future. Even Yurio was smiling. Although he would regret it the next day when Phichit showed him the pictures, Yuuri had the time of his life because now he had the love of his life right by his side for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you have ideas for other fics you want me to write, please let me know! 
> 
> Translation of Russian:  
> Ты - моя любовь на всю жизнь - You are my love forever  
> Я тоже тебя люблю - I love you too


End file.
